This invention relates to an improved disposable container. The improvement comprises means for guiding disposed on the container wherein a pull tab is associated with a segment of a peripheral edge of a divider and extends through the means for guiding. Upon pulling the pull tab, the edge of the divider to which the pull tab is associated disengages from the container and the divider folds upon itself as it is removed.
There are many things we lack in the course of our everyday lives these days. For one, we're forever short of time. We're constantly looking for ways to save time, even at the expense of our health. For another, we're not eating a healthy diet. There never seems to be enough time to prepare something healthy to eat. And finally, we lack convenience foods that are healthy for us. So many times, we'll eat whatever food is conveniently packaged and ready to eat rather than a healthier product that takes longer to prepare. For example, we're all familiar with breakfast cereals that are truly healthy and that we enjoy eating both in the morning and at other times of day. But with our hectic schedules, we don't always have time to eat such a breakfast at home. So we send our children off to school with a few dollars so that they can stuff themselves with junk food. After all, we can't put a carton of milk, a packet of cereal, a bowl, and a spoon into their backpacks!
The instant invention proposes a product that would solve all of the above mentioned problems--a product that would contain breakfast cereal and milk in one disposable, easy to use container. The milk could be in the bottom part of the container, and dry cereal could be in the top part. These two sections would be separated by a sheet of plastic or foil. When the sheet is removed from the interior wall, the cereal falls into the milk and can be eaten right out of the container.
The bottom portion of the container (which may be filled with milk) is covered with a divider--a sheet of plastic film or foil. In a preferred embodiment of this design, the container has a cross-section that is circular, alternatively it could be oval-shaped or rectangular, with a long, narrow length of the foil extending from its edge like a pull tab. This pull tab will be used to remove the foil. After the peripheral edge of the divider is glued on to the interior surface of the container, the pull tab extends above the divider. The pull tab is folded back along the generally horizontal surface of the divider and secured to the opposite wall of the container by means for guiding. Any fastener, clip, or guide bar known in the art may be employed. The fastener may be shaped to follow the contours of the container. The purpose of the means for guiding is to direct the movement of the pull tab in the desired direction. In a first embodiment, the remainder of the pull tab (above the position where it is affected by the fastener) follows the upright side wall of the container to the top. In its packaged state, the end of the tab is folded over the top edge of the container and glued to the outer edge of the container. The container can now be filled with the next ingredient, the cereal. Once the cereal is in place, the container can be covered with a lid.
In a second embodiment of the invention, a generally horizontal circumferential recess is provided in the interior surface of the side wall of the container to hold a ring-like clip with a linear segment. The linear segment is disposed opposite the side of the container along which the pull tab originates. Alternatively, the ring-like clip may be adhesively affixed to the interior surface without the need of a recess, or the interior surface may have a circumferential ledge upon which the ring-like clip may be disposed. Both of the alternatives would require a known+ means of securing the ring-like clip in place such as the adhesive suggested.
In one method of the invention the lid is removed, the end of the pull tab disposed from the edge of the container is lifted, and the pull tab moved upwardly. As the pull tab begins to move in the direction shown by the arrow, it removes the divider. The means for guiding guides the pull tab and the divider first in a generally horizontal direction, as the divider doubles back on itself as it is being removed, the folded back surface glides over the surface remaining to be removed. When it reaches the wall of the container that holds the fastener, the divider moves generally upwardly along the wall. In this way, the divider is removed without disturbing the contents of the container.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the lid is adapted to allow the divider to be removed without the need to remove the lid. As a result of this design, the cereal and milk can be mixed together in a single container, ready to eat and ready to go.
The fastener preferably can be glued by a strip of adhesive to the outside wall of the container, just like the end of the tab, so that it would not move.
With both designs, then we get the same result--cereal and milk in a single container, ready to eat and ready to go.
One of the advantages is that the divider can be entirely removed cleanly from the container so that the divider is entirely removed from the interior surface of the circumferential walls. Another advantage is that the removable path is controlled and forces a disengagement of the divider from the interior surface of the circumferential wall. It can be made approximately perpendicular to the interior surface thus minimizing the force required to remove the divider and securing the entire removal of the divider from the interior surface.
A means for guiding may take the form of a mini-fastener attached to the circumferential wall, the side wall and having an elongated member that is transverse to the longitudinal center line of the tab. Preferably, this member will be parallel to the plane of the divider. An alternative that will be easily understood--any elongated horizontal member securely attached to the internal surface of the side wall opposite the side where the tab extends from the divider may serve as a means for guiding as the divider is disengaged from the inner surface of the side wall.
Another advantage is that means for guiding allows for the removal of the divider without disturbing (i.e. pushing against, crushing, or otherwise effecting) the contents of the upper space. Also, uniform forces may be applied to separate the divider from its attachment to the inner surface of the side wall.
Still other advantages will be apparent from the disclosure that follows.